Gurl Parts
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M kinda- Jedam. One day Jeff is disturbed from rest to find there's something different about his boyfriend Adam; He's changed into a girl! & Chris & Jay aren't helping. Gender-swapping, "het", AU, OOC, some angst, some humor.
1. He Comes With Extras

**One day Jeff's disturbed from rest to find something very different about his boyfriend Adam; He's changed into a girl! Well, this isn't going to be easy on anyone, but Jeff (and esp Adam) have a particularly hard time dealing with it. Language, sex, gender-swapping, "het" (the closest thing to het I can muster, the only time I will ever write Jeff w/ a "girl", lol), some crack?, some angst, etc. It's AU naturally. Uh, non-wrestling. Jedam, Y2Jay. Cuz I want to.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gurl Parts;<br>Chapter one/ 'He Comes With Extras'  
>Rated; M L (gender-swapping)**

"Jeff..?" Came the small stressed voice. It was Adam, of course, and Jeff had been laying in bed, trying to rest. "I think something's wrong with me."

"Hm," Jeff grumbled thoughtfully. "What is it, Adam?" He asked. His eyes were still closed but he could feel Adam's presence.

"My penis is gone."

Jeff's eyes shot open and he sat up. Well, this was cause for alarm. "Who took it?"

"Jeff, I'm serious!" Adam shouted.

"So am I. That fucker dies.." Jeff stopped when he looked over at Adam and he flinched back almost violently.

Adam had always been kind of feminine. But now _kind of_ was this huge understatement. Somehow his face had gotten more narrow, his features softer and delicate, his lips poutier and he was currently biting the hell out of the bottom one in distress. Adam's hands were locked in front of him and he was fidgeting and doing this little nervous swaying with his hips like he couldn't keep still. His hips themselves had gotten slimmer and curved and- oh, fuck.. oh, my god, were those boobs? At first Jeff thought Adam had been joking.. but Adam was indeed a girl!

"What the fuck..?" Jeff muttered.

"I know!" Adam stomped his foot. "I woke up like this! I passed out on the couch as a guy and woke up having to pee and when I went to the bathroom and I was a little groggy.. and oh, I made such a mess on the floor!" Adam explained, tugging at his long blond hair.

"Oh, god.. um.. uh.. I.." Jeff really didn't have anything and was just spewing off pointless mumbling. He'd swear it was a joke if he didn't see it.. the.. right there in front of his.. It was strange and he briefly wondered if he had been drugged.

"Jeffy.." Adam pouted.

"I'm.. I don't know what to do.. uh, say.. um.." Jeff swallowed. "You're a girl."

Adam gave him a look like 'duh, asshole'. "Yes. I told you that!"

"You're a hott girl at least.." Jeff's eyes widened. "Still hott.. um.. oh, god.. What the fuck?" He suppressed that fucking whine of frustration.

Adam crawled in bed beside Jeff and clung to him. "Please, hold me. I'm scared. Do something."

Jeff froze in place and went rigid in Adam's arms. He didn't know what to do and was afraid to even move right now. But timidly he put one around around his, uh, boyfriend and patted his back. "I don't really, uh... Call Jay?"

-xx-

Adam was a dramatic mess. At first he just sat there and bounced nervously in the chair, biting the shit out of his nails as they waited for Jay and made little distress noises that Jeff did his damnedest to keep from chuckling at. Girl or not, he was still Adam and watching him worry was amusing.

Of course they had to call Jay. Jeff suggested it and a few seconds later Adam demanded it when Jeff didn't speed dial fast enough. And Jay showed up 30 minutes later... ugh, with Chris. Great.

Jay just kindly stared at Adam for a few minutes, mouth open and not really knowing what to say. "You're... a girl..?" He scratched his head, confusion all over his face.

Adam nodded.

"And.." Jay squeaked and then cleared his throat. "And you're sure?"

"Jay!" Adam screeched and Jeff winced. Jay was unfazed and shot Adam a warning glare. "I'm sure." Adam huffed and crossed his arms. "I have boobs and everything."

"Everything-everything?" Jay asked and Jeff rolled his eyes.

Adam visibly twitched. "Yes! Everything! Don't make me say it."

"Can we see it?" Jay asked.

Adam slapped Chris's hand for the tenth time. Chris giggled stupidly and went to touch Adam's hair again (which was better and made Jeff less agitated than when he tried for the boobs)

"He's like purdier... I didn't think it was possible!" Chris said gleefully, 'owwing' when he got smacked again. "Can we keep him? Ooh, I wanna fix his hair and do his makeup.. well, I can't do makeup.. I'll call Trish and she can do his makeup! This is perfect!" He was literally vibrating with excitement.

"Chris, shut up." Jay warned.

"No. No, you may not see it. Pervert." Adam replied, answering Jay's previous interrupted question. "It's not even mine! I don't have a right to show it." Adam really felt he had no right to touch or even have it. It was weird and squishy and he felt funny when he walked.. and empty.. so incredibly empty. Adam wrapped his arms around himself and whimpered. "Jay, can you help me?"

Jay shrugged. He felt just as helpless as Jeff or Adam himself. "How? I'm not a witch doctor. I can't do magic. I'm not a doctor at all."

Adam stomped his foot and whined. "You're no help!" And he collapsed in the chair, covering his face and crying.

That's when Jeff made a move and sat down on the arm, pulling Adam close and petting on him. "It's okay, Adam. We'll figure something out. You have us and we love you."

"Then fix me!" Adam wailed, moving so quickly that Jeff nearly lost his balance. "Matt! I bet he did this! He's always hated me!"

"Matt doesn't hate you, Adam. Calm down." Jeff sighed, standing up and fixing his clothes.

"Would it help if we went out and got ice cream?" Jay asked and Chris's eyes lit up.

"Oh, please? Adam, quit crying and let's go get you ready!" And with that, he pulled Adam's hand and drug him up the stairs.

Adam had been wearing his usual lounge clothes. A sloppy t-shirt that was kind of too big for him now and a pair of shorts that sat so low on his girl hips right now and damn, Jeff felt like shit for noticing. It's not that he liked girls. He liked Adam and had been hinting for Adam to dress in drag a little bit more for him.. it was a harmless fantasy was all.

"Jay, I'm mentally cheating on my boyfriend.." Jeff said.

Jay opened his mouth and was about to call Jeff a bastard, but Jeff continued.

"With my new girlfriend apparently." Jeff sunk down into the chair Adam had been in and put his head in his hands. "I'm a dog. Oh, fuck, he's so hott.. but I can't.. with him.. he's not.. Oh, boy.. something is wrong with me."

Jay sympathetically patted Jeff's shoulder. "It's okay, Jeff. He's still very much Adam... just with some, uh.. extras.."

-xx-

Adam sat on the bed as Chris raided his closet. He pushed through the wide arrange of clothes completely unsatisfied. Adam suggested the leather pants and tried them.. they were too big and Adam complained they didn't look right.

"I think I need to invade Jeff's closet." Chris concluded. Adam wasn't much smaller, but he was indeed smaller than he usually was.

Adam bit his lip and nibbled on it as he thought about it. "You're not gonna dress me like a slut, are you?"

"Honey, you dressed yourself like a slut more much so than I ever could in the older days."

He so had a point. Adam had dressed very flashy when he was in his twenties. Leather and thongs and see-through shirts and mesh and silk shirts.. but that was different.

Chris huffed impatiently and started going through Jeff's side of the closet. He found an extremely flamboyant pair of flare-leg jeans and tossed them to Adam. "Squeeze in these."

Adam held them up. "These won't fit me. They barely fit Jeff anymore."

"And I am gonna tell him you called him fat." Chris said, pointing and went back to the closet.

Adam pouted and pulled the jeans up... and zipped them. They were perfect.. and his ass in them.. wow.

Chris thought about going with one of Jeff's black tank tops and a black leather jacket to be subtle, but then he remembered Adam's boobs.

Adam looked up when he felt Chris staring at him. "What?"

"Remove your shirt." Chris said seriously.

Suddenly Adam felt uncomfortable and crossed his arms protectively over his chest. He didn't like how Chris was looking at him. "No."

Chris groaned in agitation and rolled his eyes. "Adam. Just do it. You have to figure out what we're doing about those damn bazookas you got on your chest.." Chris stopped as a brilliant thought occurred to him. "Hey, you guys have an ace bandage somewhere, right?"

Adam nodded and got the ace bandage.

"We're gonna wrap those puppies up until we can get you a bra." Chris said as he unraveled it. "You'll have to talk to Trish about that, I couldn't tell you about bras. Take off your shirt. C'mon, I'm not even a boob man."

"You're with Jay!" Adam reminded.

Chris started to speak, but closed his mouth for once and hummed. Yeah, Jay had some awesome boobs. But those _boobs_ were completely different from chick boobs. "Just.. I'm not gonna grab them, I swear. I'm not that much of a dick and you'd scream and Jeff would be up here in two seconds and kill me. Trust me. I like my life."

Adam reluctantly lowered his arms, remembering he had his own knight in shining armor (or black tank top and baggy cargo pants rather) downstairs. He slowly removed his shirt and Chris sighed and looked politely away. Adam did not like his tits. They were fucking heavy and just felt like a burden on his chest. They were weird and just uncomfortable.

"Arms out to the side, let's wrap you up." Chris got to it, wrapping the large ace bandage around Adam's chest tightly but not too constrictive to hold his boobs up. He folded it under in the back to secure it. "There."

Adam felt like a mummy, but he felt better. The ace bandage acted like a sports bra and supported him well enough for now. Adam grabbed Jeff's comic book hero collage shirt and put it on when Chris opted something shinier.

"Adam, you're way too hott for that." He smirked.

"I'll be a hott nerdy chick." Adam said, pulling the shirt down. Besides, it smelled like Jeff and that was comforting.

"You were always that." Chris's laugh cut off as Adam slugged him on the arm.

After putting on his shoes and dealing with the fact that they were a little too big, but okay enough to wear, Adam let Chris talk him into eyeliner. Adam knew how to put on eyeliner just fine and growled at Chris's damn hovering. Jeff had taught him years ago and he still liked to wear it for Jeff. He wasn't doing eye shadow though. That and lipstick were more Jeff's things.

A few minutes later Chris nudged Adam downstairs. "I now present you... Adamlina!"

Adam blushed and slugged Chris again.

"Ow, you wench! Jay-Jay, Adamlina hit me!" And he sulked over to force Jay to pet him.

Adam swallowed as he looked at Jeff. Jeff had just stared at him with his mouth open and then Jeff looked down at the ground and held his hands in his lap, looking uncomfortable as hell. Oh, fuck. Jeff must be disgusted with him like this. Adam slouched and pulled his jacket on. "Let's go. I was promised ice cream." He said dejectedly.

-xx-

All the rest of the day, Adam noticed that Jeff wouldn't look at him or much talk to him. Instead he'd just mutter about whatever he had to to him. _"Adam, is the air bothering you?"_ ... _"Adam, want sprinkles?"_ ... _"Adam, are you going shopping after this?"_ ... _"Adam, I... bathroom.."_ Normal little mundane couple/people talk.

Adam sat at the booth, slowly tonguing his ice cream cone. He glanced at Jeff out of the corner of his eye. Jeff was looking at him weird, not even touching his ice cream. Jeff then sighed and excused himself to the bathroom.

Chris gawked at Adam openly. Goofy grin plastered on his face. "I'll pay you a hundred bucks right now if you suck on it and make slutty moaning sounds."

Jay sighed and reached over to smack Chris. "Behave."

"Now, Jason.. you know me better than that." Chris said proudly.

"Why do I put up with you..? Ugh, you're making a mess!" Jay grimaced as Chris spilled ice cream on the table.

Chris grabbed a napkin and wiped it up. It wasn't the end of the world or anything, sheesh. "Because you've loved me forever and ever and always will."

Jay shook his head, but smiled. The scary thing was that the little shit was totally right.

-xx-

Jeff stood in front of the mirror with his hands on the sink. He took a deep breath and turned the water on before splashing his face. _'Calm down, dammit. It's just Adam. It's okay to get worked up. It's still Adam. It will always be Adam and you love him no matter what. It doesn't matter. It's Adam. Perfectly normal to get turned on by watching your boyfriend lick an ice cream cone. You always do...'_

But Jeff felt so bad about it this time. It was different. It wasn't the boobs or thought that Adam had a pussy.. it was how he looked and how he acted right now. How pretty he was. It was how wrong and dirty it felt. Like it was forbidden and like he shouldn't. And dammit, he felt guilty about that. Like he had betrayed Adam by lusting over... Adam?

It was really silly. This whole thing was bizarre. And he shouldn't feel like a mega-douche for wanting to kiss or fuck his lover. He had gotten so hard so quick watching those lips on that ice cream, that tongue digging down into it and scooping the precious frozen treat back into his mouth, swallowing. Jeff had before. Usually he'd laugh about it, whisper to Adam how it made him feel and Adam would giggle and smile and do it even more obscene than before. Now the throbbing in his pants felt like a cruel reminder that he was a sicko for wanting to take advantage of the person he loved most in this peculiar predicament.

-xx-

Jeff had shook the cobwebs off a few minutes later and his problem had went down and when he was coming out an exasperated-looking waitress was cleaning up the floor and Jay was looking ready to kill Chris and Adam was looking down at the table in embarrassment. Yep, it was time to go.

* * *

><p><strong>It was supposed to be kindly silly and a one shot, but it took off &amp; eh, I let it. Inspired by a MCR FrankGerard I read where everyone (except Frank) gets turned into girls. & eh, I've been wanting to introduce 'Adamlina' for awhile. The gender-swap episode of Futurama didn't help this year. (& if Jeff & Jay can always be written/portrayed as girls, so can Adam ;) So, heh) Also, this doesn't seem so strange to me. If I can write mpreg w/out flinching (and I can) I can write this. Yes, I wanted to spell girl "gurl". & no, Urban Dictionary, I'm not 14 or dyslexic. I'm a rebel :P (I wish I didn't look everything up so much)**


	2. Life's a Drag

**RKOCMJHGIRL, thank you :) Ladydragonsblood, it's only Adam on the theory of this biased writer ;P I'm sure I'll come up w/ a fictional explanation on down the line, maybe. I like Adam being a boy (as in having a penis & not tits- even tho, his boobs are fucking amazing already), but he would make a hott girl. I've saw older pics where he kinda did look like a girl :P Sorry, Adam. (he would defend his masculinity here & pout) Rhiannamator, Hehe :P Adam's still Adam. Girl or boy, it'd be hard to not be attracted to him no matter what sexual orientation. Yes, I've noticed this about the whole gender-swapping thing. A lot seems left out & uncovered. & aw, baby, that means so much. (snuggles) I'm glad we can trust each others work, esp w/ our boys. & I'd say about 6 foot was right. I shrunked him up some ;D Thanks, precious. MmiseryLovesSlash, Thanks. Jay's usually more drawn as a girl. Unless anyone counts how authors have forgotten to include Jay having a penis. Sorry, I've read some bizarre stuff & am not gonna get into that here.. redsandman99, (giggles) Hope I do good then. Estry, thank you, & I shall. JoMofan-spot, d'aww, I appreciate you both so much for that. (loves on) & I love cheering you up. & ugh, I hate being blocked. I'm much happier writing. Poor Jay was just kinda as freaked out. Actually there's a baby picture in Adam's book where he's just sitting down & at first glance I thought 'who's the little girl...? Oh, wait.. it's Adam..' Poor baby, I'm mean to him ;P I kinda feel bad for him, but for different reasons... Ah, those parts. I can't wait to get to /those/ parts (cackles) Thank you so much, doll. (cuddles) Debwood-1999, thank you. I hope it is xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Gurl Parts;<br>Chapter two/ Life's a Drag'  
>Rated; M L (some sexual thoughts, girlie-ness)**

Jeff flicked the ashes off his cigarette and took another long drag. They were waiting outside the mall since Chris just had to call Trish. Adam demanded a bra of some kind because he claimed the ace bandage was chaffing or something.

Adam walked over and pulled Jeff's hand down from his mouth by the wrist. "Jeffy, don't smoke. It smells bad."

Jeff rolled his eyes over to Adam and tossed the cigarette down and crushed it with the toe of his shoe. Adam still held to his wrist, moving to gently hold his hand and then leaned his head on his shoulder, his nose right in Jeff's neck as he breathed. Jeff tensed like he was trying to turn to stone and stared forward. _God, Whore Adam, go away... please be Attention Adam.. No, not him either.._

"Do we have to stand out here? Can't we go on inside and wait there? I feel stupid." Jay asked.

"She said she'd be here right away. I don't wanna not be able to find her and we always get lost in there... Ooh, here she comes!" Chris started frantically waving as soon as Trish's car parked and did not stop even as she got out and the bubbly blonde rushed over.

Adam batted his eyes, pleadingly. "Jeffy.." God it was so sweet and purred. "Protect me. The bubblegum twins are gonna molest me."

Jeff bit his lip and nodded. "It's.." He was thankful to be cut off by Trish's high-pitched squeal. He really had no fucking clue what to say.

"Oh, my god!" She stopped and put her hands over her mouth as she looked at Adam, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Chris was not lying! It's true!"

Chris swallowed his dramatic gasp. "Hey, I don't lie! Jay, Trishy called me a liar!" Seriously? How dare she.

Jay sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long fucking day.

Trish grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him away from Jeff. Adam didn't know if it was his new girl body not resisting right, but he knew that Trish was just fucking strong. "Let me look at you." She said, studying the taller blonde. Adam flushed and felt like he was under scrutiny. He didn't like being gawked at.. well, gawked at by everyone except the person who _should_ be fucking gawking at him and who wasn't! "You're hott!"

"That's what I said!" Chris said offended.

"Like really.. Like we always thought you'd make a pretty girl.. but damn." She turned Adam to the side and checked out his ass, whistling.

Adam turned wide, dear-in-headlight eyes toward Jeff and whimpered pitifully.

"Baby, we got some work to do." Trish nodded.

Adam flinched and jerked out of Trish's grip. "Trish, I just wanna bra. My tits are killing me." He whined, adjusting the ace bandage wrap under his shirt.

A old couple walking by heard and gave a dirty look and Jay felt his face burn. He started to apologize, but just jerked Adam along by the arm. "We're going in now. Jay is thirsty and Jay is kinda warm in the sun and Jay wants to get this over with before it registers in his brain that he's here to buy a bra for his best friend because _HE_ got mysteriously turned into a chick."

"Jay.. Jay.." Adam whimpered as he tugged at his arm.

"What?" Jay stopped and turned to Adam. He had been dragging him along like a naughty child.

"You're hurting me. Ow."

Jay let go and apologized. Jeff and Jay decided to go scour the mall while Trish and Chris took Adam shopping.

"No! Don't leave me with the wonder twins! They'll make me a Barbie doll!" Adam whined, still rubbing his wrist.

"Oh, Adam, lighten up. We're just gonna get some things to make it a little easier on you, that's all. And I promise I won't let Chris slut you up." Trish assured, wrapping her arms around Adam's waist and hugging him.

"Then what's the fun in Adam being a girl?" Chris asked and shrugged when he got dirty looks from Adam and Trish. "Eh.. worth the try."

After about an hour of looking around, and embarrassing groping- as Adam put it- to measure him and browsing around more and Trish having to smack Chris twice for poking at bras and grabbing the cups as if they'd honk, Adam was in the dressing room to try on the ones Trish had picked out. He got his shirt off and unwrapped himself and looked at the bra. It occurred to him then that he had no fucking clue how it worked. He turned it over in his hands and decided to first unhook the damn thing. That would be the logical thing to do. Next step, arms through the straps.

Trish stood outside the dressing room and listened. She heard frustrated grunting and Adam cursing. She bit her knuckle and heard a loud bang. "Adam, sweetie, are you alright?"

"No!" Came the stressed reply. "Help me, please."

Trish sighed and went in. Adam had the bra on... halfway. He was reaching behind him and stumbling into the wall as he tried to fasten it. And the damn thing looked painfully tight on his arms.

Adam stopped and slouched, panting. "How do you do this.. it's not working. I think it's broken." He said miserably.

Trish went over to help him adjust the straps and fasten the contraption from hell. "It's not broken, sweetie. You just have to learn how to do it right."

"I don't wanna learn to do it right!" Adam whined as Trish tugged and pulled on the bra, checking to make sure it fit right. It was black with red lace and just fit Adam so perfectly in every way. "I don't wanna be a girl." Adam put his head in his hands. He didn't even wanna look in the mirror at himself. He looked too strange, too different. He was all curvy and shapely in areas, still toned and taut and fucking glowing, but still it wasn't his body. "Jeffy won't even look at me. He won't touch me. He's disgusted by me."

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry." Trish said soothingly, cuddling Adam close. She had knew Adam for years and knew he desperately needed love and attention. He needed to be held and touched. It was his reassurance that he wasn't alone in this world. "It'll be alright. I promise. And Jeff's just.. well, he's probably a little freaked out right now."

Adam sniffled loudly. "By me!"

"No, I don't think that's it. This is kinda new to him too. Maybe he's afraid he'll say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and offend you."

Adam shook his head. "He's afraid of me alright."

Trish pet Adam's hair back and sighed. "C'mon. Let's try on the rest of these."

Adam groaned, but let Trish help him with the rest of them. He had at least found two bras that worked and would do until.. well, whenever he could be fixed. Trish wrapped him back up in the ace until the bras could be paid for and he could put one on. Adam demanded they go to shoes next so he could get a pair that fit. The ones he was wearing were sliding up and down and he was sure to have blisters.

"How about these?" Chris smiled proudly as he held up a pair of knee high platform boots.

Adam rolled his eyes, but Trish's got wide and she purred, rushing to Chris and grabbing them. "Mine, back off."

Chris hissed at her and she playfully pushed him. Adam settled on a pair of Converse shoes. He didn't wanna overdo this. He didn't plan on being a woman forever.

Pants was next and people across the store heard Adam shout, "Dammit, Chris, I don't wanna look like a slut!" And Adam settled again on some simple, yet definitely more feminine fitting, jeans. Chris begged him to get a skirt and Trish giggled that it'd be so cute, but Adam growled and flat out refused.

"Lighten up, Adam. Take advantage of this. This is an opportunity to assume a temporary new identity. Have fun with it." Trish suggested.

"I don't want to." Adam pouted, looking through shirts. He didn't want a frilly girl shirt. He wanted his t-shirts. T-shirts would work fine and hide his tits and embarrassing waist. Maybe hide them from Jeff.

"C'mon, Adamlina. Let us make you pretty. Don't spoil our fun." Chris begged, even pulling out the puppy dog look from hell.

Adam huffed and stalked over to the men's section to find a smaller sized t-shirt so he'd be comfortable. He was a girl. But why should he dress like one? The jeans had been uncomfortable and squeezed him and the shoes pinched his toes and the bras cut his circulation off. And Jeff wasn't looking at him! He wanted Jeff here right now to run his fingers through his hair, hold him and tell him he was beautiful and that he loved him and that none of this changed a thing and that they were going to be okay and everything would be fine. Adam's chest ached, he wiped the tears that threatened his eyes away with his wrist and took his shirts to Trish and Chris.

"I wanna go." He murmured quietly.

Trish reached up and wiped his smudged eyeliner. Adam rarely wore it so he wasn't used to being careful of it. "Here, honey, let me fix this." She got out a napkin and blotted it.

The three walked down the mall in a silence Adam was thankful for. Though he couldn't stop feeling like people, especially the men, were staring at him. Adam put his arms in front of himself and hung his head, hoping he didn't run into anyone he knew.

-xx-

Jeff stood in the music store, absently flipping through racks of CDs. He felt like a dick. Adam needed him and he felt he couldn't touch him. That wasn't right.

Jay walked up with an armload of CDs and nodded toward Jeff. "Y'ready?"

Jeff nodded back. "Yeah." He looked up. "What'cha got?"

"Chris some music. There's a sale. Figure it'll keep him content for awhile. He says I never buy him anything."

Jeff nodded again and looked down.

"Are you still beating yourself up? God, stop. Get over it, you pussy."

Jeff looked up and glared. "What if it's like weird?"

"Adam? Adam's Adam. He is weird." Jay said as only a true life-long best friend would.

Jeff sighed. "Kissing him? And like.. y'know.. we're.. like.. y'know.."

"God.." Jay groaned, putting the CDs on the counter. "I don't wanna hear this. I already don't wanna know about how you deflower my best friend. Keep it to yourself, you dirty freak."

Jeff snickered like Jay knew he would.

"You two will figure it out. You always have. You're good like that." Jay smiled. "Stop worrying."

Jeff clapped Jay on the back. "Thanks, Daddy."

Jay grinned proudly. "Anytime."

-xx-

Jeff had never been so happy to be back at home. All he wanted was a shower and to curl up in bed for a hundred years. Him and Adam barely said anything and Adam went to get in more comfy clothes. The pajamas Trish and Chris forced him into getting were supposed to be comfy. The underwear and bras...? Probably not so much.

Jeff took his shower, trying to keep his thoughts on bills and more boring mundane things as he washed and got into some comfy clothes himself to go lay down.

Adam had put on his pajamas. They were fucking pink short bottoms and a white like t-shirt and were indeed comfy. Adam wouldn't put on the underwear. For one, he was afraid of them. Sure he had worn and still did wear thongs.. but this was different and any rebellious parts of his brain were just screaming that he wasn't ready to accept his fate. And two, they needed to be washed first and that was his best excuse. And since his normal underwear was kind baggy and he did not sleep in thongs, that left commando. Adam stood at the sink, warming the last cup of coffee. Bitter, cold, sitting there all day; he didn't care. He didn't feel like drinking and didn't smoke and he needed some kind of something to take the edge off. He knew sex wasn't an option any time soon... right..?

No, course not. It'd be weird and Jeff probably wouldn't go for it.

Adam took a drink of his coffee and shifted, biting his lip. He wasn't wearing underwear and it was definitely different without a penis. The fabric of the shorts rubbing against the smooth mound of his.. uhm.. it felt kind of good in a strange way.. _oh, hell.._

Adam let out a soft gasp, closing his legs and squatting some. No. It wasn't his... Adam let out an agitated whine and took another sip of his coffee. It wasn't that hot, but that slight stinging burn felt nice on his tongue. He'd focus on the fucking coffee and nothing else.

But, oh.. the shorts felt so nice against his bare skin. So soft and delicate and just brushing over all the sensitive areas.. Adam closed his eyes, his breathing hitched. Oh, fuck. He didn't wanna be a girl anymore. He wanted to be a boy again so he could crawl into bed with Jeff and let him take care if him and make the throbbing stop.

And holy shit there was throbbing, warm tingling pulsing that seemed to rise up through his tummy and deep deep inside of him. Adam swallowed and poured the rest of the coffee out in the sink.

After about ten minutes of shitty late night TV to calm down, Adam drudged up the stairs.

Jeff was still awake when Adam crawled in beside him and laid his head on his shoulder. "Jeff.. you asleep?"

Jeff thought about not answering and pretending he was. But instead he said "No, Adam, just resting."

"Okay." And then Adam was silent, timidly sliding his arm around Jeff's waist and lowering his head to Jeff's chest where he usually liked having it. That had not changed, dammit. How he felt about Jeff had not changed at all. This wasn't fair. "Um, Jeff.. I.. do you think I'll change back?"

Jeff sighed. "I hope so, Adam."

Adam's heart dropped. Yeah, he definitely did too, but just.. maybe yeah, Jeff wouldn't touch him until he was a guy again and that kind of stung. "Yeah, me too." More silence. "Cuz this is just weird.. huh?" Adam listened to Jeff's heart beat. It was unsteady and shallow.

"It's, uh.. I.." Jeff swallowed. His brain was just too fucking tired.

"Y'know, I'm sorry. I won't be like this forever." Adam raised his head and turned over. He was angry. He wanted to scream at Jeff. Tell him it was fucking great that he couldn't accept him during something like this. Tell him to fucking hold him. Scream 'TOUCH ME!' at the of his lungs. 'I need you, goddammit!' Hell, he even wanted to cry. But he didn't. Just folded his arms over his chest and stared forward.

Jeff raised up and looked over at Adam and that was hard enough. His pretty face was twisted in confliction, which in itself was so fucking beautiful. All Jeff wanted to do was lean over and kiss his neck, breathe in his hair and...

"Adam, I.." He reached over but Adam turned over to his side away from him and covered up tightly.

"Goodnight, Jeff. I'm tired. It's been a long day." He yawned and was quiet.

"Night, Adam." Jeff murmured before recoiling back on his side of the bed. Well, this sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>It's gonna be sad how comfortable I am w this shit. Even in odd-ball settings, there has to be angst. I've just been in an angst mood. I kinda liked Trish & Adam's little moments. I'd never pair them up romantically, but as 'girlfriends'.. maybe, yeah. My poor boys. Tsk. I dunno if it's drag cuz Adam's wearing chick clothes, but I think it's more "drag" cuz Adam's now a chick wearing men's clothes. Yeah, that's confusing as hell, wrap your mind around that one! Also, the title came from Jeff just smoking.**


End file.
